conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Spacecraft in Iluvian
There are many types of spacecrafts in Iluvian. In this article, the different types of spacecrafts of the different states will be listed and examined in detail. This article divides them first into type of spacecraft, then the specializations/forms in different states. Unless specified otherwise, the articles decribe spacecraft from United Trowo. The word ship is used interchangeably with spacecraft in this article since the article is about spacecraft. General Information There are types of spacecrafts, classified according to their functions/abilities. In general, a spacecraft is a vehicle meant to manoeuvre in outer space. Military *Shield/Bulwark *Destroyer *Medical *Capital *Hacker *Disruptor *Military Carrier Commercial *Communication *Resource Extraction *Leisure *Agriculture Transport *Passenger Carrier *Tanker *Bulk-goods Carrier Habitation *Arcology/Colony *Terraforming Research *Repositionable Telescope *Multi-purpose Investigator *Probe Miscellaneous *Disaster Relief *Personal *Skipper Other Classfications *Aerosplane - A vehicle able to achieve low-orbit from flight *Rocket - A vehicle that achieves spaceflight using chemical propulsion *Fuship - A space vehicle that uses fusion for propulsion *Solar Sail - A space vehicle that uses the pressure of sunlight and/or solar wind for propulsion In Other Languages *Dexousykruz, Dekruz, Dehhèntoz - Unitikèn *太空船 - tʰai3 kʰuŋ1 dzjiuɛn1, Kau1 ŋian1 *우수차 - usucha, Gugen *Desus Lenoz, Denoz - Kineliz *Kosmiczẽtek - Jẽzɨk *Antarakish Yaan * сансрын хөлөг - sansryn kholog, Khel * Kapangkasa - Kuat * Jeyeka Motra - Ryuku Military See also: Military Technology in United Trowo Military Jargon Note that energy and momemtum ratings are different. A 8000kg truck moving at 120km/h (74 mp/h, 33m/s) has 4MJ of energy but 264 000kgm/s of momentum. This means that while a class 3 shield will stop the truck, it would be instantly destroyed. For weapons, the class rating only considers the total energy of the projectile, which may be kinetic energy or not (or some mixture). Momentum is not taken into consideration. Class ratings for kinetic energy and momentum apply to shields only. Spacecraft are split into 6 size categories, #P - Personal #S - Small #M - Medium #L - Large #O - Oversized #C - Capital Abbreviations *PA - Plasma Accelerator (plasma focused on disrupting the shield generator) *PC - Plasma Cannon (plasma focused on momentum to destroy the shield generator) *BL - Beam Laser (continuous fire laser) *RG - Railgun *CG - Coilgun *PL - Pulsed Laser (short bursts, which are typically more powerful than BLs) *AD - Active Defence Shield Interceptor Interceptor-class spacecraft are heavily armored ships whose primary purpose is to use advanced active defence to intercept incoming fire. They are typically small, weighing in at around 500 metric tons and possess a decent class 4 shield. Interceptor class ships use corrable glass shards to scatter incoming laser beams; active laser defence to destroy missles and rockets; railguns to deflect extremely fast projectiles (100MJ rail/coilgun projectiles can be completely deflected, if detected early enough even a 10GJ class may be nudged off course). Their armor is highly versatile, made with a mixed composite that primarily deals with heat-based weaponry by utilizing liquid-based cooling of the armor at its base. It is suprisingly mobile for its weight class, and can usually attain speeds of 10-15 mach in short bursts. Its top cruising speeds range from 0.07-0.12 times the speed of light, and top acceleration ranges from 2.5-3.2 g. Stationary Stationary-class spacecraft are heavily shielded ships, carrying a disproportionately strong class shield for its size. They are typically equipped with a class 8 shield, and weigh in over 1200 metric tons. Most of its weight is dedicated to the shield and the fusion reactor required to power it. Do note that most stationary-class spacecraft are unmmaned, as it is highly likely to be destroyed in combat (obviously). Its central structure is dominated with large radiators meant to lose the heat produced by the shield structure and the reactor. Their primary role is to absorb incoming fire, and timing their shields to return fire. They are slow ships with their shields deployed, but can reach speeds even higher than Interceptor-class spacecraft when not deploying them. Their top cruising speeds range from 0.005-0.15 times the speed of light, and top acceleration ranges from 0.8-5g. Stationary-class spacecraft from The Holy Empire tend to carry stronger shields than their United Trowoese counterpart due to their greater emphasis on defence. This does make them slower and more prone to attacks from disruptors, though Interceptors-class spacecraft are commonly paired with them. 'Destroyer' Kinetic Kinetic Destroyers are spacecrafts that specialize in using kinetic weaponry. They are usually large ships, weighing in at 2000 metric tons. They carry a primary Class 6 rail/coilgun that runs down the length of the spacecraft (up to 200m long) and multiple supporting Class 4 class rail/coilguns. The primary gun usually fires a rate of 1 per 20-60s that takes down most shields under class 6 in 1 hit. The supporting guns fire at a rate of 1 per 8-30s that take down shields under class 4 in 1 hit. Their maximum effective range (being able to hit a target accurately) ranges from 10 000km to 50 000km. Heat Heat Destroyers are spacecrafts that specialize in using thermal weaponry. They are large ships, weighing in at 1100 to 1500 metric tons. They may carry many different types of thermal weaponry, and so generalizing them is difficult. They are listed here instead. Unconventional Mixed 'Medical' Rotating Plain 'Capital' Cruiser Cruisers are the largest military combat spacecrafts. They have the heaviest shields, armament and are warp capable. They may attain impressive linear intra-system cruising speeds, but are lumbering giants when turning, pitching and yawing. Cruisers may sometimes even carry shield ships in their hangars. An example of a capital cruiser is the 王中王 (jiuang1 ʈiung1 jiuang1), Unitican En'Gas (King Amongst Kings), a 2.5km long, 850 wide, 320m tall spacecraft. Its main weapons is 2 Class 9 Railguns which is only able to fire at target the ship is pointed at. It fires a 25kg depleted uranium slug at 2500 times the speed of sound (0.0029C). When both fire at a single target, a Class 9 shield can be instantly destroyed. En'Gas carries 5 Class 9 shields, 1 Class 6 shield and is powered by 10 1 TW He3-He3 fusion reactors. The hangar can hold 50 S class spacecraft and 10 M class spacecraft. When only operating the front secondary shield, it can travel intra-system at 0.15C. Coordinator Coordinators are sizeable spacecrafts whose purpose is to coordinate the fleet. It is decently armed and well-shielded. It houses a military AI and the heads of command, which controls the fleet. An example is the Myangringhagetda (먕링하겠다), a 1.2km long, 600m wide and 270m tall ship that features a rotating habitat in the middle. They are usually exceptionally well shielded with advanced counter-intelligence and electronic counter-counter measures. 'Hacker' Far-range Spike 'Disruptor' Offensive Defensive 'Military Carrier' Military carriers are spacecraft dedicated to ferrying non-warp capable spacecraft. They are some of the largest spacecrafts in existence (only exceeded by bulk-goods/tanker spacecraft). The largest used in United Trowo is Usu En'Toz (Gentle Giant), a 6km long, 2km wide, 800m tall spacecraft which is only very lightly shielded. It possesses one of the strongest warp drives ever built, capable of achieving speeds of 550C even with its enormous size. It has very weak engines, only capable of 0.001C when travelling intra-system, and so is stationed on the outskirts of the stellar system where the spacecraft it carries will dock at. Commercial Communication Resource Extraction There are 2 types of resource extraction spacecraft, gas and mineral. Gas extraction ships do not do the actual extraction, but deploy fleets of aerostats in the atmospheres of gas giants. These aerostats are then retrieved by smaller drones. The gas is then refined and seperated on the main ship. Mineral ships mine asteroids directly in space, as opposed to ships which tow asteroids into a planet's orbit for processing. A combination of a fleet of drones and laser equipment is used to slowly scour the surface layer by layer (if it is a particularly rich asteroid, like the core remnant of a proto-planet), or using explosives charges to drill into the core to break the asteroid apart. Mineral ships typically look for rare earth metals and rare superconductors that only form naturally in the zero-g environment. Water is also a resource that is usually extracted as a side-product. Leisure Leisure ships function very much like cruise ships, just that they are in space. Most concentrate around the microgravity gimmick, with unique games and experiences that are only experienced in space. As with cruise ships, they typically have casinos, swimming pools and other common planet-based leisure facilities. Most leisure ships take a 1-3 month cruise around a star system before returning. Agriculture Agriculture ships are uniquely different from space-habitat based agriculture because... they move. They move to a "grow zone" where they extend their greenhouse compartments into a huge surface, the largest over 100 square kilometres. For most crops and for most planets, this means that orbiting a planet is close enough to get enough sunlight. After a growth cycle is complete, they move to the closest market where the produce is sent to the planet/space habitat through a smaller spacecraft. Profit margins on such ships are usually quite small, and as a result most are highly automated. Their main advantage over traditional agricultural produce and delivery systems is that they take advantage of market prices of food in a system, and travel from place to place looking for the highest profit margins. They are however still slowly losing the market share to specialized agricultral space habitats, and around 40% of the remaining ships are owned by governments as a contingency measure to ease any potential famine. Transport Passenger Carrier Passenger carriers are large spacecraft that are warp-capable. They take advantage of economies of scale to make faster-than-light travel between star systems affordable to a larger portion of the population. They are typically extremely large spacecraft, some 4-6km in length with multiple rotating habitats. They can accomodate more than 1 million people at a time. Passenger carriers are usually only shielded enough to survive impact from interstellar debris, and focus much of their onboard space to accomodation, power generation, life support systems and manoevering capabilities. As of 201, they may achieve up to 660c when travelling inter-system. When travelling intra-system, their top sublight speed usually reach in excess of 0.15-0.2c. Some carriers ditch rotating habitats and instead opt for acceleration-induced gravity instead. They spend most of their journey constantly accelerating near 1g and when decelerating, rotate the entire ship 180 degrees and firing their thrusters in the opposition direction to maintain 1g of force. These ships are usually much cheaper and can fit more compared to a rotating habitat ship of the same size. These ships are too large to support their own weight and so cannot land on planets. They are reached using smaller shuttles. Tanker Tankers solely carry liquids and gases. They are one of the most important spacecraft for the spacebased economy because they typically carry water, sulfuric acid and ammonia. These compounds are crucial to the synthesis of propellant, fertillizer and other assorted essential chemicals. The vast majority of tankers are warp-capable, but they are typically slower then passenger or military carriers. They typically have a sublight speed of 0.05-0.15c. They are supplied by resource extraction ships or by planetside launch vehicles/facilities. Bulk-goods Carrier Bulk-goods carrier usually carry solids and semi-solid objects, such as food, metals, minerals and consumer goods. They are the space equivalent of cargo ships. They are largest spacecraft ever built and are warp-capable, with the largest coming in over 10km long and 1km across. Their manoevering capabilites are similar to tankers. They typically dock with space-elevator termini to facilitate the loading/unloading process. Category:United Trowo